With the increasing versatility and convenience of the Internet for communications, email has become a prevalent means of sending and receiving content. Such content may be contained not only in an email message itself, but also in documents or files included with emails as attachments. Many email products, such as Outlook, Gmail™, Hotmail, Yahoo!® Mail, etc. provide users with the ability to send and receive emails that may or may not contain email attachments.
While these types of products provide for sending emails with attachments, they do not provide enough versatility and convenience for efficiently managing email attachments. For example, conventional systems do not allow for the option for a user to generate a display window or interface that displays or modifies information associated with each attachment, including the type of file, the order of attachment, the binding of multiple files, the metadata-cleaning status of each attachment, etc. Nor do such systems allow for an interface that allows users to choose and perform multiple operations on one or more email attachments after they have attached the documents, such as PDF conversion, binding, metadata-cleaning, reordering of attachments, renaming of attachments, Bates-numbering, cover-page insertion, creating access rights, compare, calendar, security functions, content view, editor, collaboration, redact, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that provides greater versatility and convenience for managing email attachments regardless of how and in what format they are originally attached to an email.